


Год на все

by Cheshuya, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>препятствия нужно только преодолевать — никакого другого назначения у них быть не могло</p>
            </blockquote>





	Год на все

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Haikyuu!SW2015 на diary.ru, команда Ушиджима, Ойкава и Ивайзуми, внеконкурс (замена персонажа).  
> Пре-слэш, односторонний Ширабу/Ушиджима  
> Бета — Шуршунка

По верхнему этажу, занимаемому третьегодками, Цутому передвигался тихо, но уверенно. Стены успели сделаться ему знакомыми, деревья за окном отбрасывали привычные тени, и даже половицы скрипели там же, где и обычно. При свете дня ему здесь бывать не доводилось — да и зачем первогодке шнырять по чужому этажу, когда все удобства присутствуют на своем собственном. У них вообще было строго с передвижением по кампусу, особенно для "новеньких", к коим Цутому нехотя причислял и себя. Поэтому приходилось вот так — втайне и крадучись.

На этой неделе Цутому шел этими коридорами третий раз, и с каждым разом чувствовал себя все увереннее. Сегодня он обязательно постучится. Нет, не будет стучать — просто войдет без спросу. А дальше станет действовать по ситуации. Пока что нужно сосредоточиться на закрытой двери и расценивать ее как очередное препятствие. А препятствия нужно только преодолевать — никакого другого назначения у них быть не могло. 

Он прекрасно помнил, как оказался на этом этаже впервые, месяца два тому назад. После очередной тренировки вернулся к себе в ужасном настроении: хотелось растерзать несчастную подушку, ну или разбить окно. Такое глухое, тяжелое раздражение до этого момента было ему незнакомо. Цутому ощущал себя горошиной, отчаянно бьющейся о неприступную стену и так же отчаянно отскакивающей обратно. Его довольно быстро взяли в стартовый состав, и Цутому подумал, что теперь-то все и начнется. Но ничего особенного не началось: тренер все так же ворчал, недовольный каждым его движением, а остальные, хоть и сдержанно хлопали его по плечу, но иначе никак не выказывали своего к нему отношения. Хуже всего, конечно, был Ушиджима-семпай: тот и вовсе почти не смотрел в его сторону. Цутому был наслышан о его невозмутимости на площадке, столько раз сам с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал за его игрой, восхищался, даже выбрал примером для подражания... А на него поглядывали так же бесстрастно, как на какой-нибудь спортивный инвентарь.

Было обидно до слез. Как теперь объявить о том, что он, Цутому, отныне будет претендовать на звание аса команды? Ведь никто не воспримет всерьез — а то и не услышит вовсе его громкого заявления. Или услышит, но отреагирует, как обычно — с добродушной насмешкой. Насмешкой! Такого унижения Цутому бы ни за что не вытерпел. Когда его сосед по комнате оставил попытки выяснить, что не так, Цутому почувствовал, что вот теперь все. Нужно с этим что-то делать. Если он сию же секунду не заставит Ушиджиму-семпая на него взглянуть: по-настоящему, пускай еще не как на соперника, но как на товарища по команде — то грош цена его месту в основе. Он вскочил с кровати и ходил по комнате, пока не настала пора выключать свет, а потом впервые поднялся на верхний этаж, и сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее.

Это было тогда. Сейчас Цутому совершенно успокоился. Сейчас настала ночь, когда он наконец отворит эту дверь и выскажет все Ушиджиме-семпаю начистоту. Тот выслушает все, что Цутому скажет — а накопилось прилично. "Я не собираюсь вам ни в чем уступать," — начать можно было с чего-то такого. Или с: "Я восхищался вами два года, и в Шираторизаву поступил тоже из-за вас". Нет, слишком откровенно. А вот: "Не думал, что вы боитесь конкуренции," — самое то. Главное, не переусердствовать с разочарованием, иначе полноценного диалога не получится. Цутому продумал все, кроме начала, зато точно знал, что хотел бы увидеть в итоге: Ушиджиму-семпая, который наконец увидит его и примет его вызов.

Цутому остановился перед дверью, одернул футболку и прислушался: за плотно прикрытым полотном царила тишина. Сердце начало подпрыгивать куда-то к горлу, и это было некстати, не отступать же теперь.

Цутому толкнул створку, почти ожидая, что дверь будет заперта, и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда та распахнулась.

Ушиджима-семпай был не один. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы длинных шорт, и смотрел перед собой. На кровати, поджав ноги и уткнувшись лицом в колени, сидел Ширабу. Когда он поднял голову, Цутому увидел красные мокрые глаза.

Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким лишним, как сейчас. В комнате висела мрачная тишина, а потом Ушиджима-семпай повернулся и спросил:

— Чего тебе нужно?

Самым верным было бы, наверное, просто уйти. Прикрыть дверь, сказать, что ошибся этажом, но Цутому куда-то несло, и он честно ответил:

— Пришел сказать, что собираюсь стать асом — вместо вас.

Ширабу как-то странно всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Ушиджима-семпай потер лоб и тяжело вздохнул.

— Молодец, — сказал он, а плечи Ширабу затряслись.

Цутому испугался — неужели плачет? Но тот смеялся — почти всхлипывал от смеха, а Ушиджима-семпай морщился, как будто у него болел зуб.

— Я сейчас налью вам, — он поколебался, осматриваясь, — сока. Чтобы выпили.

Цутому деревянной рукой взял протянутый стакан — Ушиджима-семпай налил ему сок! — и сделал глоток. Грейпфрутовая горечь связала язык и хорошо прочистила мозги. Уходить сейчас — большая глупость, когда семпай такой близкий и открытый. А тот присел рядом с Ширабу и коснулся его коленки стаканом.

— Пей, — негромко сказал он.

Ширабу послушно взял сок и начал глотать. Его зубы отчетливо постукивали о край, и казалось, что он воздушный шарик, из которого выпустили весь воздух — плечи расслабились, а сам он обмяк и растекся по кровати.

Ушиджима-семпай смотрел, отвернувшись, в одну точку, и его пальцы неподвижно лежали на покрывале.

Ширабу вдруг хихикнул.

— А вдруг он тоже?

Ушиджима-семпай нахмурился, а Ширабу продолжил смеяться — все громче и громче, а через миг уже хохотал, откинувшись в изнеможении на стену. У него даже слезы потекли, а Ушиджима-семпай выглядел так растерянно, как будто не знал, что делать.

Но ведь Цутому — будущий ас. К тому же он видел это один раз в телевизоре. Он быстро подошел к Ширабу, наклонился и отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху. Голова Ширабу дернулась в сторону, но он продолжал смеяться, всхлипывая, и Цутому ударил еще раз. Вообще-то он думал, что хватит и одного раза, но раз такое дело…

Третий раз ему не дал ударить Ушиджима-семпай. Перехватил руку, и Цутому задохнулся от силы, с которой его пальцы стиснули запястье.

— Хватит, — жестко сказал он и повернулся к Ширабу.

Осторожно взял за подбородок, повернул вправо-влево, рассматривая горящие щеки, а Ширабу прикусил губу и закрыл глаза. Цутому помялся, глядя в стакан с недопитым соком, а Ушиджима-семпай встал и снова сунул руки в карманы.

Повисла тишина. Цутому собрался с духом и рискнул:

— Что — я тоже?

Ширабу раскрыл глаза, а Ушиджима-семпай ответил:

— Тоже пришел признаваться мне в любви.

Со стороны кровати почудилось движение, и Цутому инстинктивно блокировал дорогу Ширабу — схватил его за плечи и удерживал, пока тот вырывался. Цутому сам не понимал, зачем не дает Ширабу сбежать – и они возились, сопя и пихая друг друга под ребра, пока вдруг неведомая сила не схватила и не тряхнула так сильно, что у обоих клацнули зубы. А потом их обоих пихнули на кровать.

— Ну, — промямлил Цутому, чувствуя ярость Ушиджимы-семпая, — не то чтобы я признаваться пришел. — Он шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, как щиплет в глазах. — Просто Ширабу-семпай всегда с вами, вы его выслушиваете, а я хотел бы, чтобы вы увидели, как я играю, и обратили на меня внимание, я как будто пустое место.

Голос дрогнул, и Цутому заткнулся, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он позорно расплачется.

А Ушиджима-семпай все молчал, и эта тишина давила на плечи Цутому неподъемным грузом. Хуже всего было то, что в такие моменты Цутому терялся — абсолютно и без надежды на спасение. А ведь на площадке все было совсем иначе. Там тело само вело в нужную сторону, реагировало молниеносно, и плевать ему было на нервы и неуверенность в себе. Недаром тренер постоянно кричал ему, чтобы он меньше думал.

Где-то в глубине души подал признаки жизни маленький слабый червячок — уязвленное самолюбие. Все-таки Цутому сказал именно то, что хотел — пускай путано, да и погромче можно было, но все же Ушиджима-семпай не мог его не услышать. А теперь просто молчал. Будто намеренно продолжал его игнорировать, несмотря на то, что Цутому был у него под носом. Червячок все шире разворачивал челюсти и откусывал от его неуверенности один кусок за другим, пока не сожрал ее полностью.

— Ушиджима-семпай! — гаркнул Цутому, и сидящий рядом Ширабу больно ущипнул его за запястье. 

— Не ори, весь этаж перебудишь.

Произнес он это тем же голосом, которым обычно читал Цутому скупые нотации в перерывах между играми. И вообще выглядел абсолютно нормально, как будто вовсе и не плакал пару минут назад. Но Цутому сдаваться не собирался — теперь его очередь во всем разобраться с Ушиджимой-семпаем, и своего шанса он не упустит.

Цутому показательно отвернулся и уставился на Ушиджиму-семпая, стараясь всем своим видом дать понять, что не сдвинется с места, пока не добьется хоть какой-то реакции.

— Я не понимаю, что от меня требуется, — устало сказал Ушиджима-семпай, и Цутому только сейчас заметил, какой он растрепанный и заспанный. Где-то вдоль сердца прошлось что-то острое и резануло по самому краю, едва ощутимо.

— Признайте меня своим соперником.

Ушиджима-семпай фыркнул. Или Цутому так показалось. Лучше бы показалось, потому что такого унижения он бы не перенес. А Ширабу своего веселья скрыть даже не пытался. Цутому привстал, но Ушиджима-семпай положил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь и опустил обратно.

— Нет, — отрезал он с таким видом, будто у него было право на произнесение последнего слова в любой дискуссии. — Допивайте и возвращайтесь в свои комнаты.

Цутому обреченно сделал последний глоток сока, повертел стакан в руках и поднялся, озираясь по сторонам. Ноги были, как ватные.

— Вы оба, — уточнил Ушиджима-семпай, забирая у него стакан.

Цутому краем глаза увидел, как Ширабу тоже поднимается — и тоже не знает, куда девать взгляд.

— Ушиджима-сан, вы бы могли подумать…

— Нет, — повторил Ушиджима-семпай устало, — нет. Я… — он сбился и, Цутому мог поклясться, покраснел. — Меня такие вещи не интересуют.

Ширабу кусал губы.

— Извини, — добавил Ушиджима-семпай. — А ты, — он повернулся к Цутому, и плечи сами расправились, а подбородок поднялся: — Иди и работай. Ты пока ничего не добился. И не добьешься, если будешь торчать у меня под дверью.

Цутому попятился, и они с Ширабу пошли к выходу одновременно. Так же одновременно обернулись: Ушиджима-семпай выглядел почему-то невероятно несчастным и усталым, и до Цутому наконец-то дошло: наверное, он спать хочет, а тут они…

С другой стороны, если не идти к своей цели — так ведь ничего не добьешься. А цель у Цутому была. Не только выиграть Национальные, попасть в сборную и стать Олимпийским чемпионом. Но и чтобы Ушиджима-семпай сказал: «Ты молодец, Цутому». И даже хлопнул его по руке. 

— Идите уже.

По спине полз раздражающий огонек протеста. Не за этим Цутому приходил, это точно. 

— Не думал, что вы боитесь конкуренции, — слова вылетели прежде, чем Цутому успел подумать.

Ушиджима-семпай глянул мрачно, развернул плечи и, казалось, стал выше ростом. И Цутому с Ширабу вылетели в коридор, а через секунду за ними грохнула дверь.

— Ты его разозлил, — Ширабу облизал губы.

Потом глубоко вздохнул, потер руками лицо, и они с Цутому переглянулись, прищурившись. Конечно, Ширабу тоже был из Шираторизавы. И тоже не умел сдаваться. Они смотрели друг на друга цепкими взглядами, а в голове Цутому зарождалось понимание: у них есть целый год, чтобы переубедить Ушиджиму-семпая. Доказать, что они его достойны. Во всех смыслах.

И, может быть, даже объединиться ради этого.


End file.
